Noël
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Un Noël un peu spécial à Fairy Tail... -Label SPPS


C'est Noel à la Fairy Tail. Bisca et Cana buvaient en riant et en chantant pendant que Alzack courait après Asuka pour qu'elle ne grimpe pas sur le sapin gigantesque de la guilde. Luxus et Natsu se disputaient pour l'éclairage, tandis que Grey s'occupait des décorations, que Lucy faisait jouer Lyra, tout en se faisant draguer par Loki (oui, elle a réussi à sortir deux esprits sans se fatiguer. Quoi que, non, Loki est venu de lui même), et que Freed se faisait charrier à propos de ses cheveux (sapin de noel !). Lyra proposa de chanter des chants de Noël. Cana et Bisca, aquiesèrent, et se mirent a entonner :

"-Du rhum, des femmes et de la bière nom de dieu, un accordéon...

-Euh, ce n'est pas un chant de noël... objecta timident mais avec une pointe d'agacement Lyra.

-Oh, la barbe... soupira Cana.

-Je rêve ou vous avez dit "des femmes"?, s'étonnat Luxus, avec une pointe d'ironie et un sourire en coin. Pour Cana, ça ne me choque pas, mais Bisca, je me demande si Alzack et Asuka seront heureux d'entendre ça.

-COMMENT CA, CA NE TE CHOQUE PAS, POUR MOI ? Beugla-t-elle.

- Bon ok, je change les paroles. "Du rhum, Alzack et de la bière nom de..."

-BISCA! Arrète ça tout de suite ! intervint Alzack.

- Dit, choupinou d'amour, Asuka est entrain de monter sur les murs de la guilde.

- Mer...

-Cow boy en sucre, pas de gros mots en présence de personnes sensibles, comme Luxus.

-Zut ! Asuka...! Et Alzack repartit à son occupation de la soirée.

- Excuse moi Bisca, dit Luxus, mais que veux tu dire par personnes sensibles ?

-Bah, quand on ne peux pas supporter qu'une femme chante une chanson pareille... Homophobe !

- Je suis pas homophobe, la preuve, je suis ami avec Freed.

- Je ne suis pas gay ! contredit Freed, au bord de la crise de nerf. En même temps, tout le monde croit qu'il aime Luxus et le prend pour un sapin de Noël.

- Oui, oui...

- La preuve, j'aime Mira-sa...

- HEIIN ? Continue ta phrase! Dirent Luxus, Cana et Bisca en coeur, avac des yeux désireux d'en savoir plus.

- Euhh... *comment pourais-je détourner leur attention*, pensa Freed. Euh... JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIZ, AVEC UN FUSIL !

-..."

Malgré cette partie de rigolade, il regnait une once de tristesse: Erza était absente, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Et au fur et a mesure que la soirée avançait, cette déception s'alourdissait. Il y eu un grand silence, qui devint de plus en plus pesant.

"- Il faut aller chercher Erza ! réagirent Natsu et Lucy en même temps.

- Eh, tu m'as piqué ma phrase, l'allumette ! dit Grey.

- Oh, Grey-sama préfère Erza-san à Juvia...

-Mais non..."

Sur ce la guilde entière partit à la recherche d'Erza, en troupeau. Il décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aller chercher chez elle... Mais non ! Désolée ! Je me suis trompée ! Ils sont d'abord allés dans le lieu le plus évident pour chercher Erza... Non, pas dans une patisserie... Chez Jellal, évidement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Arrivés devant la porte de l'homme aux cheveux bleux, ils enfoncèrent tout simplement la porte. Ils scrutèrent le salon, mais, personne. Grey lança :

"-Ils sont peut être dans la chambre ?

-Grey, tout le monde n'est pas un pervers exhibitionniste comme toi..." répéta Cana, lassée de devoir toujours le lui rappeler .

Mais il n'y avais personne dans la chambre. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et virent Jellal, affalé sur une chaise avec une bouteille en main. Cana dut se retenir de se jeter sur lui en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains.

"- Si vous cherchez Erza, lança-t-il, je ne sais pas où elle est. On avait rendez-vous ce soir, mais ça fait 3 heures que je l'attends..." Puis il éclatat en sanglots. Mais sa donnait quelque chose d'étrange, du genre : "Bouuuh... Nyerza m'as quitté...". Enfin, bref...

**Conscience: Tu devrais arréter tes "bref", ça fait... nul.**

**Auteure: Je t'ai rien demandé, à toi.**

* * *

Les mages se mirent a cherchez Erza partout : chez elle, chez le marchand d'armure, à nouveau à la guilde, puis dans tout Magnolia, à l'ancien endroit de la tour du ciel... personne. Natsu se mit a pleurer. Lucy le consola :

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu, nous allons la retrouver...

-Ce n'est pas ça... gémit le mage aux flammes, c'est Happy ! Il est absent depuis le début de la soirée, et je m'en suis même pas rendu compte... Il va me taper !

- Dragon Slayer vs Chat qui vole : The winner is chat qui vole... Mais bien sur... déséspéra l'alcoolique aux cheveux bruns."

Après une bonne trotte dans tout Magnolia, la guilde voulu manger et ils allèrent au restaurant (oui, ouvert à cette heure tardive). A l'interieur ils furent surpris de voir deux silhouettes familières : celle d'Erza et celle de ...

* * *

Nos compagnons regardèrent la personne avec qui était Erza. Elle possédait deux gros yeux globuleux, et était de petite taille. Cette personne était... très bleue. Dans son assiette tronait... du poisson: du thon, du saumon, de la carpe. Erza était bien en train de diner avec...

Happy.

**Conscience: Pourquoi tu reviens autant de fois à la ligne ?**

**Auteure: Parce que les lignes sont sérées et qu'ils auraient vu le nom tout de suite. Je sais, je suis un génie ! :D**

**Conscience: Comme Don Paolo ? :D**

**Auteure: Tu m'as eue sur ce coup-ci...**

* * *

Natsu s'enflamma, et dans ce restaurant chic et rafiné, les Fairy Tail commencèrent à tout détruire, rien de bien exceptionnel. Natsu s'enflamma :

"- Erza! Non! Tu m'as volé Happy !

- Ca c'est un homme ! assura Elfman.

- Happy, tu fous quoi ! s'énerva l'exhibitionniste.

- Erza... Et Jellal... murmura Lucy."

Erza fulminait, et Happy avait prit la poudre d'escampette.

"- Vous devez vous êtres embrassés... déduit Evergreen..."

Se fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Erza se mit à aboyer :

"-Natsu, non je ne t'ai pas volé Happy ! Et non Happy n'est pas un homme, c'est un chat ! Et pour répondre à Gray, Happy sort avec moi le soir de Noël, ça dérange? Et non, on ne s'est pas embrassés ! Vous êtes contents ?"

* * *

Le soir du 26 décembre, tout les membres de la guilde étaient platrés.


End file.
